


共生（番外）

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [4]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	共生（番外）

桌上的可乐喝了一半，白鸦皱着眉头，不安地看着墙上的钟。已经快要晚上十点了。  
客厅里的电视难得真的作为电视在使用——大部分时候它只是冒充Switch屏幕和显示器的。现在滚动播放的是今日的大新闻：一场国际级的医学学术年会在深川市举行。  
与其说是研讨，不如更像是一场新闻发布会。爱丽丝父亲的研究所向全世界告知了他们利用心灵世界治疗爱丽丝的案例。小小的女孩牵着父亲的手，面对镜头有一丝羞涩和紧张，但还是勇敢地抬起头展露笑颜。  
“等我们的研究有了新的突破后，心灵世界将会再次开放。对之前我们的失误造成的混乱，我在这里向各位真诚地道歉。”面对着记者扛的长枪短炮，医学泰斗向着全世界的观众鞠躬。  
但更多的镜头集中在了怪盗身上。  
心灵形态、独立意识、克隆，多种多样的矛盾叠加在一起造成舆论风波。网络上引起了激烈的口水战，其中最大的争议在于他到底能否被判断为“人”。白鸦咬碎最后一块薯片，擦擦手开始刷论坛。网民各执己见，有人认为他拥有自己的情感与意志，和普通的机器人有所区别，但也有人认为这种违背人类正常繁衍渠道的行为会导致社会的混乱。  
白鸦不关心那些，他现在只后悔为什么没给怪盗一个手机。博士昨天打电话说怪盗参加完今天的会议后就可以出院，但没告诉他具体时间。才导致了现在他一个人窝在沙发里连游戏也无心去玩。  
难道怪盗被那些有过激倾向的人找麻烦了？  
脑洞一旦开始就会越来越大，白鸦锁了手机，制止自己的胡思乱想。坐起身来环视房间。  
不知不觉之间，这里已经多了另一个人存在的痕迹。毕竟怪盗不能住在医院里，他很早以前就被告知过要准备把人接回去。虽然自己一直在回避这个问题，但人回来了总不可能真的睡沙发。博士为他们提供了一笔资金改装房间，作为帮助爱丽丝以及对新技术贡献的答谢。  
“所以我现在是个穷光蛋了。”那时候坐在地毯上拆快递的怪盗笑嘻嘻地跟他说，“灵石都存在心灵世界，现在还取不出来。不过灵石也是数据组成的，可以变成网络游戏币，诡诈师每月都氪到找裁决者借钱吃饭。”  
“我是不会收你私房钱的。”白鸦把卧室里的游戏搬到客厅，那里现在要放一张更大的床，“之前你不是说你不需要吃饭睡觉吗，那在心灵世界里怎么生活？”  
“这个问题比较复杂。”怪盗做出思考的样子，“也许等到心灵世界重开的那一天，我会带你去看看的。”  
“以什么样的身份？”他踮脚努力把光盘塞到书架最高层，身后突然贴上来的人帮忙推了下他的手，塑料盒便顺从地卡了进去，“你不再是我的心灵形态了。”  
“确实。但专家当时做过测试，似乎是上天都被我打动了，以这个身体返回心灵世界的我，心灵形态也仍然是我自己。换句话说，我的现实和心灵是同一个人，区别只是有无能力而已。”  
“……作弊了啊。”  
“没被制裁的作弊就不叫作弊。”  
战胜超乎正常人类水平的对手才是乐趣所在，所以你别在被我打倒前先被制裁了。  
“叮咚——”  
白鸦半眯着的眼睛瞬间睁开，他急匆匆地跑向门口。  
来人是全身完好无损的怪盗。在他背后的是博士和爱丽丝。  
“白鸦哥哥！”小女孩开心地和他打招呼。  
“那么人我就送到这里了。”博士有些疲惫地点点头，今日的会议必然耗了他很大心血。  
“谢谢您在会上为他说话，这段时间真的麻烦您了。”一只手把怪盗拉进门，白鸦向着中年男人诚恳地道谢。  
“为了爱丽丝，这些都不算什么。”博士叹了口气，“会议结束后，我们与国外一对知名的科学家夫妻共进晚餐，耽误了些时间。另外还有些事情……就让他亲自跟你讲吧。时间也不早了，爱丽丝，我们回家。”  
“哥哥再见，以后要来找爱丽丝玩哦！”  
微笑着送别了父女，白鸦关上门，看向客厅的怪盗。“所以，你要跟我说什么？”  
对方脸上的表情并不太好，进房间后只是默默地替他收掉了桌上剩余的食物便瘫在沙发上。  
“喂。”习惯了怪盗日常一副不要脸的模样，反常的严肃让白鸦不太习惯，“你——”  
话还没说完就被拉进怀里。怪盗的手环着他的脖子，鼻尖蹭着他肩膀，声音闷闷的。  
“我今天见到了……爸妈。”  
那一瞬间世界是寂静的，电视里新闻播报的官腔没有了，手机的提示音没有了，甚至连心跳声都没有了。怪盗和他一样度过了那些日子，他们都对父母的离开久久不能忘怀。  
“为什么……”他们为什么不来看我，甚至知道我在这里都不告诉我。哽咽的声音在喉咙里滚动，拼命不让眼泪流下来都已经是极限。  
“研究团队的国际班机不会等他们。”怪盗显然比他更早接受了这个事实，“我毕竟是你的模样。父母离得再远，不会认不出自己的孩子。在我出现的时候他们就已经意识到了。会后他们找到了博士，要求和我谈一谈。”  
“那你怎么办？”  
“我当然没有拒绝的权利。社会的认可我已经不去追求太多，但他们是你的，也是我的爸妈。我仍然希望能得到亲人的承认。博士在晚宴上将整个事件和盘托出，他们也感受到了爱丽丝重获新生的快乐。我也告诉了他们关于我和你的一切，以及我选择移植到现实身体的原因。”  
“他们……有提到我吗。”哪怕是半个字也好。  
怪盗沉默良久，似乎是用尽了全身力气才艰涩地开口，“他们说，‘能离开亲生孩子十年的家长本就是怪物。所以那个小怪物，就拜托你照顾了。’”

已经不需要去思考是谁先开始的了。  
黑暗中的野兽撕咬着彼此，被直接按进床里的白鸦觉得这场景似曾相识。单薄的衣物是夏季最大的好处，怪盗自己还没脱就先把白鸦扒个干净只剩一条底裤。  
“这就是你的‘照顾’？”黑暗中两双金色的瞳孔相对，彼此看见相同的欲望。  
“你明明就很期待被‘照顾’。”俯下身用牙齿啃咬着少年的肩膀，“披风是我自己的东西，我再熟悉不过了。”  
“你！”  
被戳中秘密的躲闪眼神让怪盗的内心得到极大的满足。“要我说出来吗？你对着那件披风想着我……”  
“闭嘴。”白鸦眼疾手快地捂住恶魔的嘴巴。  
“又不是什么藏得住的秘密。”怪盗轻轻吮吸着耳垂，怀里人的颤抖让他很受用，“心灵感应虽然没有了，可我的探测技能点一直是满的，”  
拇指指腹在肩胛骨上摩挲，在电脑里的无数个日夜间他曾反复地试图在那上面留下痕迹。怪盗梦中的白鸦总是太过顺从而使他保持着一丝冷漠，但最终也是他坐在自己身上仰头哭泣着被顶弄到高潮的样子像受难的天使让他产生了折断羽翼的快感。那一瞬间研究所所有电脑黑屏，数据极度紊乱，检测仪全数闪烁着红色警报，而怪盗发现自己突破了100%的极限。  
梦境与现实相重叠，连亲吻都仿佛是错觉。怪盗希望对方踹自己一脚告诉他这不再是数据构造的幻梦，但身下初经人事的少年已经被他的抚摸软得没了反抗的力气。  
“你到底……嗯啊……哪里来的这些花招……”腿被分开扛在肩上，白鸦因大腿根部手掌的动作而颤抖。  
“研究所给我输入的信息是很全面的。”舌头一路从肩膀舔过锁骨再到乳头，怪盗驾轻就熟地掌控着一切，“何况，我对自己的身体再了解不过了。”本在后背的手绕到前面，按上胸口的樱红。  
“嗯、嗯啊！”熟悉的快感，当初被按在浴室里的那一夜记忆苏醒。只是相比那时下手没轻重，现在怪盗“学习”的技巧太过丰富。一边是被温柔地舔吻磨蹭，另一边却被狠狠蹂躏，冰火两重天的刺激爽得白鸦双腿几次差点从怪盗肩上滑落。意识到再这样下去自己真的会像第一夜梦中那样丢脸地射在裤子里，明白对方就是有喜欢看他被玩弄于股掌之中的恶趣味让白鸦心头有些不快。他推了下在胸口努力耕耘的怪盗的头，“要做快做。”  
“我以为你会担心没有套子和润滑。”怪盗故作犹豫，手却偷偷按上白鸦底裤的湿痕。弱点被抓住的瞬间男孩不由自主地浑身一抖。  
“哈……你虽然擅长寻找猎物，可藏的技术太差了。”眼角的生理性泪水出卖了本人并不如语气上那样气定神闲，“上次出去购物，你混了其他东西进去吧。”  
“真是瞒不过小‘怪盗’。”在对方疑惑的神情中怪盗吻上他的脚背，“诡诈师把你卖了。别忘了，他关注你的游戏直播。”  
“那、那是因为！”明明过去做那些事的时候没多少想法，被当事人一件件地拆开来就觉得羞耻万分。白鸦别开了头，“我以后每次战斗都找他。”  
“他要是游戏打到一半被拉出去会恨死你的。”看自家兄弟吃瘪总是件愉快的事情，但并不意味着忽略正餐。被挑拨得情动的男孩湿漉漉的眼睛是最猛烈的催情剂。怪盗伸手勾开床头柜。

只是一根手指探入就已经足够折磨人了。新的身体并没有常年拿枪所导致的老茧，但却继承了常年拆解枪械所练成的手指灵活度。指关节偶尔擦过敏感点就足以让少年叫出令人兽血沸腾的呻吟。  
“放松……你夹太紧了。”紧绷的身体带动怪盗的额头也多了一层细汗，“要至少三根才能进去的……”  
“怎么……怎么可能啊……”无论是之前对前端的照料还是梦里激烈的挺干，与真正纳入异物的感觉相比都是小巫见大巫。指甲隔着几乎不存在薄套搔刮着内壁，不断向深处开拓的位置的刺激甚至让白鸦被动地想逃，却被怪盗直接抓着脚拽了回来。  
“呜……不、不做了好不好……”一根手指都足以让他溃不成军，白鸦根本无法想象要如何容纳下面的巨物。他刚才挣扎的时候脚掌蹭过怪盗的裆部，温度和硬度让他确认绝对比三根手指更可怕。  
“刚才是谁说快做的。”怪盗放慢了手上的动作，在脖颈处细碎地亲吻让男孩缓解不适，“你不喜欢半途而废的游戏吧。”  
白鸦确实不，但他总觉得这游戏玩到最后他会送命。  
手下的挣扎意料之中地减弱，怪盗心头长出一口气。若是白鸦真的不想做，他必然也下不去手强逼。知道这是少年不明言的在乎，怪盗愉快地用脸颊蹭了蹭对方大腿内侧，鼻息喷在皮肤上引起一阵瑟缩。  
“唔、别这样……好痒……啊！”  
突然闯入的第二根来势汹汹。明白继续顺着对方磨蹭下去对彼此都是折磨，怪盗不再试探，抽插的动作比之前更加剧烈。在研究所时输入的信息太过丰富，以至于他知道了一些连白鸦自己都不太清楚的东西。  
两根手指顶上前列腺的瞬间激得白鸦弓着背差点从床上弹起来。  
“哈、不要！不要碰那里……”  
太可怕了。之前的抚摸和亲吻带给白鸦的不过是溪流泉涌的温柔，如今后穴里作恶的两根手指像是哪吒闹海把他的理智搅得天翻地覆。身体已经不属于自己，快感似电脑病毒无法阻止地侵犯他全身，他觉得眼前已经涌出了不计其数的ERROR和404。  
白鸦以为自己虽然身体是个童贞，但毕竟在梦中经验丰富，就像打了很多遍PVE后再玩PVP也不会太差。可是这一次他失算了。毫无羞耻心的呻吟和眼角控制不住滑落的泪水嘲讽着他的天真无知。白鸦紧紧搂着伏在他身上的怪盗，仿佛如果不这样确认对方的存在，下一秒梦境就会清醒。  
“都要把我叫射了。”怪盗在他耳边低声挑逗，“比梦里那种合成音不知道好听多少倍。”  
“混、混蛋……”白鸦一口咬上怪盗的肩膀强迫自己不出声，舌尖上染了血腥味。怪盗对少年小小的报复不以为然，趁着白鸦一个分神，两根手指用力朝着那块凸起的软肉狠狠一顶。  
“啊！”  
刚才咬得死紧的牙突然失了力。随着身体一阵抖动，之前就在极限边缘的前端断断续续地吐出白精。浊液洒在少年的小腹上，高潮后失神的金色瞳孔迷茫地望着怪盗。他亲吻身下人的眉心。白鸦因这动作回过神来，意识到刚才发生了什么的他把被子拖过来捂住整个脑袋不想见人。  
“别闷死了。”怪盗哄了半天连拖带拽地才把人解放出来。窗外的月光映在男孩因缺氧而憋红的苍白脸颊上，睫毛上沾着的泪珠闪着莹光。  
“太过分了……”白鸦想踹一脚怪盗，刚刚结束高潮的身体却连动一下手指的力气都没有。  
“我辛苦这么久都没抱怨呢。”在对方因不安而闪躲的眼神中解开了牛仔裤的拉链，“接下来，该轮到我了吧？”  
男孩闭着眼睛没出声，只有一个轻到几乎看不出弧度的点头。

三根手指进出自如的时候白鸦已经懒得挣扎，怪盗也不再恶意地撩拨他，做着最后的准备。  
前端抵在入口处的热度还是让白鸦不由自主地瑟缩了一下，只是被怪盗单手强行按着肩膀无处可逃。因忍耐太久而过度精神的性器比之前还要骇人。  
“呼……别紧张，你会受伤的。”即使之前的准备再丰富，真刀真枪的实干时候还是会有各种不足。从未承受过异物的身体本能地抗拒，男孩皱着眉头的难受模样让人心疼。  
“被、被干的又不是你……”梦境里经历过的空虚现在充斥着真实的火热,被身体留下的记忆复苏，他不由自主地将腿打开了一点期望对方进到更深处。发现了他小动作的怪盗倒吸一口凉气，将白鸦两条腿扛到肩上就横冲直撞闯了进去。  
“慢、慢一点！你干什……啊！”  
“干你。”这是怪盗最后一次带着理智和他说话。  
之前的缠绵气氛一扫而净，房间里只余下肉体碰撞的激烈声响。强行打开的痛楚瞬间就被完全填满的快感所取代。白鸦连骂人的力气都没有了，身体无意识地回应抽插的动作，意识被抛上云端又跌落在深海，他没办法抬手抓到怪盗，只能死死揪紧身下的床单，像是溺水的人抓住一根救命稻草。动作的频率太快，肺活量不高的白鸦甚至觉得自己喘不上气。双腿被掰开到最大角度，性器一捅到底，电流般的酥麻感窜过整根脊椎，他的身体都快要陷入下面的床垫。  
被顶得连一句阻拦的话都说不全，泄出口的只余下毫无章法的呻吟和哭泣。两年来缠绕他的梦魇今日终于化作真身，觉得自己可能会被干死在床上的白鸦却不想他离开。身体里所有细胞都在叫嚣，他甚至产生了自己其实是在心灵世界里做支配者的错觉——无尽的情欲裹住白鸦的身体，思念和记惦的人就在体内的快乐太过美好而不真实。  
“我等了两年。”耳边怪盗自己的呼吸都凌乱不堪，“为了让我达到100%，他们考虑给我灌输‘情景’刺激我的感情。起初效果平平，因为NPC的演绎无论再精彩，对我而言也不过是1和0。直到有天我在某个隐藏文件夹里翻出了一段视频。那个被人压在身下的黑发少年……很像你。”  
“我从那时开始多出一个数据不会拥有的东西——‘梦境’。那是我发生质变的开始。梦中的人确实是你的模样，表情也好，声音也罢，一切都栩栩如生，可那不是你。”怪盗下面的动作放慢了，他轻轻抚过因为惊讶而呆滞的男孩脸颊，“和那时候在‘黑’的陷阱里一样，无论再美好也是虚像。但又有一点不同。这次我输了，败给了那个幻象，我因他坐在我身上哭泣的样子达到了顶点。他们后来告诉我，正是因为输了才能让我突破极限。从那一刻起，我才是真正的‘人’。”  
“因为人都是不完美的。”  
他抱起白鸦一个翻身，两人的上下位置交换。火热的坚硬在体内转了一圈碾过所有的敏感点，白鸦本来就已经脱力的身体哪里承得住这种刺激，直接失去支撑趴在怪盗身上。  
“所以偶尔也输给我一次，好吗？”  
常敲键盘使得白鸦并不会留太长的指甲，抠不出血痕的手只能紧紧抓住怪盗的肩膀，他的额头抵住怪盗胸膛，“我不是……早就输给你了吗。所以。”  
白鸦抬起头，金色的眼瞳再也承不住因解脱而喜悦的泪滴，“下次要轻一点啊，哥哥。”  
随着话语的尾音，怪盗闭上眼睛狠狠咬上少年白皙的锁骨，射了出来。

叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣吵醒了白鸦，室内刺眼的阳光闪得他睁不开眼睛。  
披风在哪儿呢……闭着眼睛随手伸向旁边的位置摸索，没有抓到该待在老位置的毛领子，却撞上了一个坚硬的胸膛。  
白鸦的眼睛缓缓睁开，愣愣地看着天花板。  
对了。  
已经不需要那件披风了。  
他合眼侧过身去，滚进另一个人的怀抱里。


End file.
